The disclosures herein relate generally to orthopedic implants and more particularly to combining and interconnecting various femoral and tibial prosthetic components with prosthetic stems.
Resection of either the femur or tibia requires implantation of a distal or proximal component to replace the resected bone. Depending on how much bone is to be resected, an additional segment may need to be implanted along with the component. These components and segments are held to the remaining healthy bone through the use of a stem, which is inserted into the intramedullary canal of a skeletal member. There are many stem configurations available to suit anatomical and surgical needs. Because it is important to keep as much healthy bone as possible, and due to patient anatomical diversity and physician preferences, economic component versatility is of considerable importance.
Versatility is limited in that the femoral and tibial components of one product line are often incompatible with the stems of the same and/or a different product line. Currently, an adaptor and stem are incorporated into a single implant device. The adapter portion is used to attach the stem portion to the femoral and tibial components and/or segments. Using such a single piece device creates design limitations and an increased expense in manufacturing customized pieces to meet patient needs, and increases the inventory and number of parts required to be on hand.
Also, in order to include a porous coating on the adapter portion, the single device is heated to a very high temperature during the manufacturing process that may weaken the stem portion. Because of this, the single implant devices with smaller stem diameters cannot be manufactured with the porous coating without compromising the strength of the stem.
Consequently, what is needed is a universal adaptor to act as an interface between various stems and prosthetic devices, thereby allowing for more combinations of the implant devices and therefore, more versatility.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a surgical implantation device which is useful for interfacing a multitude of stem choices to mate with otherwise incompatible prosthetic devices used in femoral and tibial replacement or bone conserving surgery. To this end, a prosthetic component includes an adaptor having a first end and a second end. The first end includes an elongated male tapered body. The second end includes a flange extending radially outwardly from the male tapered body and having an anti-rotational component formed therewith. The second end also includes a female tapered aperture formed therein.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that it allows physicians more versatility in customizing prosthetic implants so that they may meet the various needs of patient anatomy, and also decreases the cost of manufacturing customized pieces as well as the amount of product inventory required.